Dear Diary,
by Kawaii Youjo Kira
Summary: What does Satoshi *really* write in that little book? Yummy lemons. Chapter EIGHT is up. YAOI WARNING! SxD and a little DxK.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, and welcome to my fanfic

Hey guys, and welcome to my fanfic! It's called Dear Diary, and I'm guessing the title pretty much sums it up. This is basically what Satoshi writes in that little book of his. In the beginning, it's just notes, but as time goes on, he begins to describe things in more detail… wanting to remember every moment he spends with a certain redhead—but all of that later. I'm not sure what you would call this, (what exactly is OCC?) but anyway this does not follow the storyline to the books/shows at all. Sorry.

I do not own DN Angel. If you think I have that much of an overly-active imagination you are sadly mistaken.

……………

_Page 42. May 19._

Today I have learned how exactly Krad takes over. When I feel true hatred, I loose control of my body. I am still unsure of what exactly hatred _is_, but all I know is that whenever I see the Niwa boy I cannot help but begin to transform. Does that mean I hate him?

Dark Mousy has escaped yet again with an artwork. This is his forty-ninth stolen artifact since he has returned to the Niwa family last year. He has taken the Shounen Ai Kokoro. (Kira-chan's note: This translates directly to Boys' Love Heart, and has nothing to do with Yaoi, despite the appearance of the name!) It is a pendant which, when worn, will reveal the true love of any male wearer. Note to self: learn the meanings of the words Love and Hate.

I think that the next time Mousy sends out a note, we should take the artwork from the museum and hide it, and put a bunch of guards physically in the room with the piece. I wonder why we haven't tried this before…

Boring, boring. I know. I promise there will be sour lemons in the following chapters, but in the first one, I just need for you to understand what's going on. Wokata? Hai. Ja!


	2. Chapter 2

By the way, whenever there is a …… that means that Satoshi stopped writing

By the way, whenever there is a …… that means that Satoshi stopped writing. Afterwards is him picking it up at another time! w Enjoy!

_May 20. Page 50._

I am at school, pretending to work. That Niwa boy has been staring at me all day. It is really aggravating, since Krad is taking advantage of the situation and constantly attempting to take over my mind. I'm doing my best to keep him in the back of my mind, but that's pretty difficult as he is pounding on the walls of my mind and giving me a headache. I'm going to go to the nurse's office just to escape this hellhole. Niwa's piercing blood red eyes will pierce me no more.

……

Another thief note. This is two nights in a row. He will be stealing the gengki hime, (happy princess) which is a tiny statue of a smiling princess. It is six inches tall. I will arrive at the museum a half hour early and take the little figurine and hide it in my pocket. I can wear that big jacket with the large pockets in it… yes, that is what I will do. And then Dark will not be able to take it. Again I ask: why didn't I think of this before?

……

Oh. My. God. I just returned from the museum, and let me tell you, that was the… weirdest experience of my life. Could it be true that I have been lied to for my entire life? I'm not sure who to believe: the sadistic angel sleeping inside me, or the phantom thief whose goal in life is to steal my family's work from generation to generation. Either way, it now looks like they were in it together from the beginning, but more of that later. I think I'll describe the night in complete detail, so that I won't forget something that may be important later.

It all began when Dark arrived. I was sitting on the case where the Gengki Hime should have been, and the thief (who was dressed in black leather and chains) looked slightly confused for a second, then smirked in an overconfident kind of way.

"Hello, Hiwatari," Mousy said darkly. "I don't suppose you are the gengki hime I was told to steal? I'm trying to imagine you in a dress with a smile, but I just can't picture it. The smile, I mean." He laughed at his own joke whilst I glared back at him. Then something he said hit me.

"Wait. You were… told… to steal it? You aren't taking it for yourself?"

He shook his head, still smirking. "Nope. You still got a lot to learn, kid. I don't do send the notes, I just steal the art. But anyway, back to the topic. The artwork! Where is it?"

I scoffed. "Like I'd tell _you_! You're supposed to be so smart… but you know what? I'm feeling nice. So if you answer my questions, I'll give you your precious hime. Deal?"

"How I do I know you're telling the truth?"

I shrugged. "Well, Mousy, you have two choices. Don't talk, and you don't get the art, or talk, and you might get the art."

Dark glared at me, then took a few steps towards me. We were only a foot apart now. I preyed to god that Mousy wouldn't notice the bulge in my coat pocket that was the figurine.

"Alright… what do you want to know…?"

"I want you to tell me…" I thought carefully, trying to get as much information as I could out of one question. "About the Niwa family curse."

He laughed. Yes, laughed. "What, has Kraddy not told you simply everything? Or is he forcing you to resort to asking the _enemy_? Tell me, Hiwatari. Is Krad-kun mean to you?"

I scowled as Dark's words hit me. It was true: I was the most uninformed out of all of us. Niwa almost surely knew of his own curse, as did Dark and Krad. Dark saw my troubled expression and cackled again.

"So, Hiwatari. This deal… if I tell you about the… "curse", as you said, then you'll give me the statue?"

I considered weather or not to tell the truth or not for a moment, then slowly, I nodded.

"Hm. That's good, I guess. But why so interested?"

"I just want to understand my enemy. And I also… am feeling a bit excluded." I murmured the last sentence quietly with my head down.

He nodded. Could he be acting… sympathetic? "I understand. Well, it's actually pretty simple. I am the same as Krad, except opposite."

"Am I supposed to comprehend that? Even a genius wouldn't be able to see what you are trying to say."

Dark sighed, crossing his arms and frowning. "You know Krad? You know how you transform into him, right?"

I nodded. "Whenever I think about the one I hate, he is able to take over. Same goes for him. Whenever he thinks of you, it is an opportunity for me to grab hold of my mind again."

Dark's expression looked like I had just told him that I thought the sky was green, his eyes wide, one eyebrow raised, and his lips were slightly parted. "He said… _what_?"

"What? What is it?"

That was when he broke down, laughing. And I don't mean just a little chuckle, oh no. I'm talking hysterical, maniac roars of laughter echoing throughout the room. He doubled over, tears streaming in his eyes.

"He… changes… wh… when…. he… thinks… o-of… me?" He choked between giggles, clutching his sides. "That… is… just… too… good!!"

I waited patiently for Dark to stop his laughing spree, which was an extremely long delay. After a minute or two, Dark finally calmed himself down enough for regular conversation.

"Alright, Hiwatari. It looks like Krad hasn't exactly been truthful to you, and I'm in a good mood. You in the mood for a story? Of course I'll be expecting that statue in pristine condition when we're finished."

"That's fine. So what is this big secret that I'm missing out on?"

Dark chuckled again. "Well, I hate to break it to you, but this is barely a secret. I can't believe you didn't pick up on this earlier, seeing as love and hate are direct opposites."

When I didn't react, he continued in a bored tone. "The Hikari's angel and the Niwa's angel were both origionated from the same artwork, and therefore are similarly constructed. We both run through the male bloodline, and we also take over the bodies in the same fasion.

"I realize that this is going to be hard for you to believe, especially from your enemy, but please try to consider what I'm saying. We- Krad and I- take over when our tamer has romantic feelings for their _Sacred Maiden_. The maiden can change- that is, my Dai's has several times- but it is love that transforms the person, not hate. How you could get the two confused, I don't know… since they're opposites."

I listened to Mousy's impossible speech intently, soaking in every word. Love? It… was impossible. Why would Krad lie to me, and like Dark had said: they're opposites. Love and hate. I wasn't an idiot, so I shouldn't be able to get them confused. And besides, Krad loving Dark? That was crazy. It was like Risa liking Takeshi, or me liking the Niwa.

But did I? If what Dark said was true, which it couldn't be, but still… what exactly did I feel when I thought about Niwa? He was my transformation subject, after all. I pictured his face in my mind, and immediately I felt my stomach clench and my cheeks grow hot. These were symptoms of hatred, or so I had been told. I was growing hot with rage… wasn't I?

And that's when I felt the transformation taking place. It was like a rope wrapped around my mind and pulled me back into blackness… but this time it was a little different than all the other switches I'd had. First of all, I didn't resist the golden angel as I usually did, because I was taken completely by surprise. I hadn't realized that my migraine was because of Krad's constant pounding on the walls of my head. Also, instead of becoming completely immersed in the dark, I saw a large square… kind of like a movie screen… with Dark in it. He was standing in exactly the same place he had been when I was in control, but a smirk replaced his frown. He crossed his arms, obviously trying to look sexy.

"Krad, Krad, Krad. What am I going to do with you? If you keep lying to your tamer, he might backstab you some day. Remember that one time…"

I felt Krad frown. "Well, I don't think he even believes you yet. I made a pretty good point to him, and had lots of facts to back up my theory."

"Be careful, Krad. Hiwatari can hear you, remember?"

"Hmm, you may be right. He didn't resist when I took over, so he can most likely hear this conversation… whoops. I guess he knows the truth now, doesn't he?"

So it was true. I wanted to scream. I've been lied to for all of my life!

"Anyway," Dark said, walking a few steps closer. "I was wondering. In his ignorance, Hiwatari slipped and told me about _your_ current sacred maiden." Suddenly, Dark was no longer two feet from Krad, but rather his nose was two centimeters from the golden angel. I felt Krad's heart rate accelerate, and his eyes widened.

"Well," Dark crooned, "I'm not so sure I want to be the _maiden_. I've always been more of the _seme_ type." Note to self: learn the meaning of the word seme.

Krad gulped, when suddenly I realized that the walls of his mind were unintentionally weak. I walked forward into the screen-like square of vision in front of me and regained possession of my body. Dark leaned back when he saw that I was once again the tall, skinny, blue-haired teen and no longer the sadistic blonde that took me over.

"Well, that was just a little too easy." Dark laughed. "You need to tell Kraddy to learn to control his emotions. He's always had a problem with that…" This just made my mind yearn to understand what Dark was referring to when he said "seme".

"Alright, Dark, enough joking. I have just one question left for you before I go. If you answer correctly, I'll give you your precious figurine. Ready?"

Dark smirked. "Aren't I always?"

"What is love? And… I suppose, I mean to ask, what's the difference between love and hate?"

Dark sighed. He obviously wasn't expecting that.

"Well…" Mousy began after a few moments of silence. "I suppose you're asking the wrong person. I don't believe that I have ever… truly… loved a person. Sure, I lust… all the time… but love? No.

"I guess… and this is just a guestimate, but anyway… love is when someone is… your entire world. You really care about them; you want them to be happy. No matter what that means.

"Hatred is when you despise something with a burning passion. If you think about them, it makes you want to go out and kill someone. Correction: you want to kill them. You are constantly thinking about them, and thinking of ways to get rid of them.

"Now that I think about it, hatred and love are actually similar emotions. They are both deep feelings from the heart, verging on the point of obsession. I still don't know how you could get them confused…"

I thought about that for a moment, soaking up the information. For being an immature womanizer/ art thief, Dark Mousy could be pretty wise.

"Now… if you'll be so kind…" the thief extended his hand, and for a moment, I wasn't sure what he was doing. Then I realized that he wanted me to fulfill my end of the bargain. He had been pretty useful tonight, so I decided to reward him. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the miniature statue, thrusting it into his hand.

"Thank you! I'll be going, now. Good luck, kid."

And with one last wink, Dark was gone.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Author's note: Yeah, so it's another chapter with NO LEMON! OR LIME! I promise there will be a lemon in the next chapter, since Satoshi needs to learn what a seme is… _wink, wink_ So anyway, please R&R, and I'll give you another chapter as soon as I can!!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, the chapter you've all been waiting for

Alright, the chapter you've all been waiting for. Please review this chapter, and give me feedback on my lemon, since I'm not sure if I like… completely suck at citrus or not. If yaoi bothers you, then don't read. I'm serious. So R&R, kthx!!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Page 43. Krad has written in Satoshi's notebook._

Satoshi-sama,

I know that I haven't been very fair to you in the past. I don't know if you'll even trust me enough to agree to this , but if you are in a generous mood… please. I need you to do something for me.

Next time we transform, if you could please, please not take over for three hours. I know it's a lot to ask, but I need this time. If you agree to this, I'll allow you… one week… without disturbance. I really don't want to be your enemy any more, Satoshi. You deserve the break. So… what do you say? And anyway, didn't you say something earlier about wanting to know what a seme is? Well, here's your chance. Write your answer at the bottom, and I'll read it when we change. Thanks.

_**Alright, Krad. I'm not sure what you're planning, but I do agree, I need the break. Three hours. That's it. Use them wisely…**_

……………………

_Page 43. May 21._

Again, today, I am going to be writing in complete detail, no matter how… explicit… that detail may be. I need to remember every moment of today no matter how much my mind may try to block out. I'm still trying to understand what has happened to me, and to Krad. Where… well I'll write about that soon.

It all started in gym class. Remember how I wrote near the beginning of the book that I just needed a note to get out of gym? Well, today, the school changed the rules. You now need a note signed by a parent or guardian. And, seeing as my "father" is a sadistic creep, I'm guessing that I will be forced into PE for a while now. Anyway.

After class, everyone was changing in the locker room. I was thinking about what Dark had revealed to me last night, as I had been all day, and wondering how I could have been so gullible. I mean, come on. Love and hate? They are… so… different. How could I have confused them? How could I have listened to Krad without thinking?

And then I felt the prick on the back of my neck, signaling that someone was watching me. I glanced around the dimly lit room, wondering who would be paying attention to the "shady guy". As I surveyed the room, my eyes suddenly locked with a pair of ruby-red ones. He was four lockers away from me, and shirtless. Even in the dim lights, I saw him blush, and look down. He was so adorable, I thought, realizing that I had never allowed myself thoughts about the cute blushing redhead. And then… I felt Krad trying to take over. I resisted, pushing him back, knowing that it would be bad if I transformed into a tall blonde stranger in the middle of school. But then_ Niwa's_ hair began to grow out, and he got slightly taller. I recognized the need for escape and acted quickly, grabbing his hand and rushing for the door, not minding our shirtless state or the odd looks we were receiving from our classmates.

I didn't stop when we got out of the crowded room, but rather, I continued to run in the general direction of the stairs to the roof, since it was the only solitary place in the entire building. Once we were on the roof, I let go of Niwa/Dark's hand, and stood there panting, hands on my knees. Dark crossed his arms, smirking.

"Hey, Hiwatari. Why don't you let Krad out now?"

I glanced up, finally catching my breath.

"I'm afraid I'd be wasting his time. I really don't want to make him mad…"

Dark looked confused, for the first time in his life I'm guessing, but quickly recovered and continued to half-smirk, half-glare at me. "What are you talking about? 'Wasting his time'?"

"Yes. We have agreed that he will have three hours of uninterrupted—Gah! Krad!!"

I felt him slam into the walls of my mind, sending a wave of pain through my head and turning my eyes momentarily golden. I fell onto my knees, panting.

Dark laughed. "Looks like Krad really does want out. I wonder if he can see us right now… tell me, did he let you take over nicely last time? Did he give up his position politely…"

"Oh, just shut up. You're giving me more of a headache. Yeah, sure, I'll let him take over now. I don't want a headache later today…"

I closed my eyes, and pictured Niwa in my mind. I remembered what he had looked like in the locker room before he had transformed, his curious eyes watching me intently. I didn't struggle with Krad this time, allowing him to step forward into my mind without holding back. I felt him smile, and look up.

"Hello, Krad." Dark said, bending down on one knee so that the two angels could be on eye level. And suddenly… I understood what the three hours had been for.

"Dark." Krad whispered the thief's name, allowing his tender voice speak all of his unspoken thoughts.

"Before we get too… carried away… I have a question to ask you."

"Shoot." Krad sat back so that he was leaning on his hands, and his legs were out in front of him, spread apart slightly. He tilted his head to the side, leaning his ear on his shoulder.

Well, I'm not sure if Krad was just sitting in this position because it was comfortable, but Dark sure didn't. He eyed the golden angel lustfully for a second, then smirked. He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Krad's neck, placing one knee on either side of his waist.

"How, exactly, did you get your tamer to agree to such an arrangement? Three hours? Hiwatari isn't an idiot, so you must've given him something unbelievably good.

Krad smirked. "One week. Three hours for one week. I thought it was more than fair."

"A week?" Dark repeated, disappointment tugging on the edge of his voice. He leaned back, his eyes darting across Krad's cat-like face, memorizing it. Then, ever so slowly, he leaned forward, pressing their lips together.

Krad moaned into the kiss as Dark's tongue traced his lips hungrily, begging for entrance. The golden angel obliged, opening his mouth and allowing Mousy's tongue to play with his own. Darks hands ran up and down Krad's bare chest, realizing that they were both still wearing their tamer's now-tight gym shorts.

As they kissed passionately, I couldn't help but wonder why they had been fighting and plotting against one another for so long. It was as though they were completely different people, best friends rather than mortal enemies.

Dark bucked his hips forward, creating friction between his clothed member and Krad's. They both moaned loudly, but Dark stopped himself in the middle of his moan. His lips moved to Krad's ear, and he bit gently on his earlobe.

"We are going to need to be a bit quieter…" Dark whispered. "Remember, we are in a school building…"

Krad blinked, then suddenly his brain seemed to kick back in. "Hey, what do you say we go somewhere a bit more… secluded?"

Dark nodded. "That sounds good. Wiz!!" (Author's note: Wiz is the name of With in the book. I think it's cuter, and With is just a stupid name for a pet. )

A few seconds later, the little bunny-rabbit was standing dutifully next to the two entangled men, oblivious to their position.

"Wiz? Do you think you can carry both of us?"

"Kyuu! Kyu kyu kyu kyu kyu."

"That's good."

Suddenly, so fast I'm not even sure how it happened, Dark's wings appeared on his back, and he was standing. His gym shorts were tight in his obvious state of arousal, and other than that one article of clothing, he was wearing nothing. Krad stood as well, and Dark wrapped his arms around his waist.

"You ready?"

Krad nodded.

"Wiz, I want you to take us to that place in the forest that we found a few days ago, your remember?"

In response, the wings flapped lightly, and if that's even possible, happily. Then, Dark somehow lifted Krad off of his feet, and whispered in his ear to hold on. Krad's legs wrapped around Mousy's waist, his arms around Dark's neck. I'm not even sure how Dark was strong enough to support his weight, but he somehow managed. And, with a running leap, they were off.

As we flew, I gazed at the lifelike beauty that was on the screen like image in front of me. The school soon became a dot behind us, and after several minutes, so did the town. We were now soaring above lush green mountains, the leaves on the trees blending together and painting a beautiful, swirling abstract picture.

After a little while, I began to make out a deep blue pool of water. We began to descend lower as we approached it, and eventually landed on the shore. We felt a jolt as Dark's feet collided with the ground, and then he lightly placed Krad on the ground, butt first. Dark lay on top of him, the green grass about the height of Krad's nose. I noticed a little bunny hopping away into the trees, giving the two angels privacy.

"Krad," Dark whispered seductively in his ear, hands fiddling with the hair elastic at the base of his neck and letting Krad's golden locks pour out and flow into a puddle around his head. "You are so beautiful."

Krad leaned up on his elbows, pressing his lips lightly against Dark's. Dark couldn't help himself, and took this opportunity to resume the former position. He poked his tongue in Krad's mouth, grinding his clothed erection into his angel's. They both, again, moaned, this time louder since they didn't have to hold back for the sake of the innocent homophobic teachers.

Dark removed his lips from Krad's and began to trace a line down his neck, no doubt sending chills up his spine.

Dark bit down lightly, earning a gasp from Krad. He licked and kissed one particular spot, making me shiver, then lowered his tongue to Krad's nipple.

Dark licked a circle around Krad's hard nipple, a soft moan escaping the golden angel's mouth. He bit down lightly; all the while his hand had been treating the other nub to a similar pleasure.

Krad sunk his fingers into Mousy's hair, the silky soft texture flowing between his fingers. Dark looked up into his eyes, obvious lust filling the deep pools of violet. Then, ever so slowly, Dark's hand traced down Krad's chest, his stomach… until it reached the seam of his gym shorts.

"Krad… are you sure… you want to…"

Krad nodded. "Who knows when the next time I'll have an uninterrupted moment with you?"

Dark smiled as well, and removed Krad's last article of clothing, and vice versa. They both bucked their hips, creating friction between their now unclothed members. Dark wrapped his long fingers around Krad's length, stroking it, and Krad took Dark's lead and did the same. They both moaned, kissing and nipping wherever they could reach.

I, on the other hand, was vaguely disgusted. I wanted so badly to just plug my ears and hum to myself… hey! Why didn't I think of that? So I shoved fingers in my ears and hummed a tune, but then I realized that I was humming Krad's favorite song, Gay Bar. So I quickly switched to the first song that came to my mind, the Leek Spin Polka song. I actually sang the lyrics, too. (xD try to imagine Satoshi singing the leek spin song)

After several minutes, and twenty-three rounds of the leek song, I decided it was time to try opening my eyes. I slowly lifted my eyelids, removing my fingers from my ears… but nothing, and I mean _nothing…_ could prepare me for what I saw next.

"Ungh! Ungh! Ungh!" Krad was laying on the ground, his knees wrapped around Dark's waist. Dark was on top of Krad, his cock inside of the golden angel's ass. He would pull out about half way, only to slam back in so hard that Krad's vision was going blurry.

I wanted to look away, but I was in so much shock, I watched eyes wide, jaw dropped open. The thrusting accelerated, the last one being with such force that I could only imagine the overpowering pain that must've overcome Krad. I blinked, and then… it was over.

I don't mean the sex, but rather… my life with Krad. Because, all of a sudden, I felt a similar pain to that which I had been imagining shoot up my ass, though it was more pleasurable that I had thought it would be. I felt something warm and sticky inside of me, and then…

I opened my eyes… only to see two ruby red ones gazing back at me. And laying next to us, in the exact same position…

Were Dark and Krad.

"Oh… shit."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hehehehe! I'm ebil, I know, but I just LOVE cliffhangers!! xD Anyway, I thought that was an interesting plot twist… hey, would you call it a rape or accidental sex or… what? (The whole SatoshixDaisuke thing…)

Okay. Here's the thing. I'm not sure if I should continue with this story or not, since I have some other ideas for other fics, and I need to finish my Prétear one, and I have a DN Naruto fic to start… (Hehehe, just think of the possibilities… SasuxSato? xDDDDDD) So please send a review telling me if I should just leave it here or keep writing! Feedback is much appreciated. Thanks!!


	4. Chapter 4

In the previous chapter:

_In the previous chapter: _

_Because, all of a sudden, I felt a similar pain to that which I had been imagining shoot up my ass, though it was more pleasurable that I had thought it would be. I felt something warm and sticky inside of me, and then…_

_I opened my eyes… only to see two ruby red ones gazing back at me. And laying next to us, in the exact same position…_

_Were Dark and Krad._

"_Oh… shit."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Niwa pulled himself out of me, his face redder than I had thought was possible for a human being. I sat there in the grass, clenching my body into a little ball and wrapping my arms around my legs. I saw my own confusion reflected in the Niwa boy's face, as he came to a realization of what had just happened to us. What he had just done.

I looked over to Dark and Krad, still laying one on top of the other, but their expressions were a bit different from ours. Krad was looking mildly shocked, but altogether, his eyes were that of a pleasant surprise. Dark, on the other hand, was completely different. His eyes lit up, his face all but glowing in his wild smirk. He finally pulled out of Krad and sat in the grass, not caring about (or not noticing) his naked state. He crossed his arms like he so often did, a gleaming smile hitting his lips.

"I was right."

Niwa tore his eyes away from me, where they had been staring ever since this whole thing started, and watched Dark. The black angel laughed, a wild, untamed sound.

"I was right! That was the secret! That's how… oh my god. I was right."

I cocked my head to the side, frowning. "Would you care to explain yourself, Dark, or are you planning on sitting there like a broken record for the rest of the day?"

"I don't believe it." Dark shook his head, then turned to look at Niwa. "Daisuke-kun, are you hurt? Anything feel… weird?"

Niwa shrugged. "I…" his voice cracked. "Yeah, it's… weird… b-but I-I… don't…" he stuttered, barely able to speak.

"Dark, get to the point! What the hell just happened! It appears that you're the only one who knows what's going on, so just _tell us!_" I felt my temper rising as I lost my patience, my cheeks burning and my stomach twisting in anger.

"Jeez, Hiwatari, don't get so fucked up. I just found a quick and easy way to get us artworks out of our human hosts, that's all."

"Continue," I said, yearning to learn more.

"Alright. I was just thinking the other day… how would I gain my own body? How could I possibly? So… I just decided… if we were to become one with someone, if we "found our other half", then it would force the tamers out of us, right? And I wanted to use Krad, since I know you have a little thing for his tamer, Dai, and I'm just a nice guy."

All three of us screamed back at him at once.

"What do you mean, you "used" me!"

"Daaark! You promised you wouldn't tell!!"

"You've got to be kidding me! Nice?"

These comments just made Dark's smirk even brighter, and Niwa's face reddened even more than before, if that was possible. He looked like a tomato. A very cute tomato…

After a few seconds, I reached over in the grass, and grabbed a pair of gym shorts, throwing the other to Niwa. He thankfully slipped them on, and I did the same, and we both stood up. The angels had been watching us the whole time, amused. In a few moments, Krad somehow magically conjured an outfit, complete with cape. He stood, sprouted wings, and took a running leap into the sky… all in less than twenty seconds.

"I imagine Krad's going to be mad for a while," I commented to the only non-enemy present, Niwa. The redhead nodded, and soon Dark was standing in-between us, clothed in black, a pair of black wings mounted on his back.

"Hey, guys, I'll imagine you'll be wanting to get back soon, and Wiz is around here somewhere. I can use my own wings now that I'm free…"

We both nodded, then as if on cue, a fluffy little bunny rabbit popped out of the bushes, 'Kyu'ing and nudging Niwa affectionately. It somehow transformed into black wings and mounted on Niwa's back. I gaped at him in awe for a moment, his slender, feminine features curving in all the right places and eventually gracefully sprouting long, shiny black feathers. At first I wasn't sure what he was doing when he wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder, but I soon realized that Niwa was going to take flight soon. I wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling a bit awkward but at the same time, blissfully happy. I was finally in Daisuke's arms, even if it was only for practical reasons.

And then we were flying.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I know, nobody likes filler chapters, but I wanted to write _something_ tonight. I've decided that I'm going to do one chapter every night, and one chapter every morning. (These chapters may be for any one of my fanfics, not necessarily this one, but I must admit this is the most fun to write so far…) Please, please, please review! I really need feedback more than I need air right now! I'm checking every hour to see if anyone's reviewed!! (Alright, every four hours, but still…)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

As promised, chapter five. Monday night. I just came up with this new plot on a whim, so get ready for plenty of yaoi fluffiness! I'm listening to a The Used album right now. (Lies for the Liars) I own my mind, my ideas, and my strawberry pocky. I do not own DN Angel.

Please, please, PLEASE REVIEW!! I need feedback, people! Seriously!! Please tell me if I should let Krad and Dark back into the story or not. I'm debating on weather or not to kick them out. ;D

So without further ado: Chapter Five.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0

_Same Day. Next Page._

Well, Daisuke's in my room. He's so adorable when he's sleeping; he looks like a little red puppy. I want more than anything to walk over to my bed and wake him, press my lips against his…

As you can see, I've figured out the difference between love and hate.

I suppose Dark's description was a little bit of a help, but it's more of an experience than a story. You can't really… explain it. It's like really, really, really strong magnets. Love is when the magnets are attracted to one another, and they are nearly inseparable. But hate… is when one of the magnets is flipped over, and no matter how hard you try, you cannot touch one magnet to the other, for they refuse to cooperate.

Let's see, where did I leave off…?

Because neither Niwa nor I could speak 'Kyu' language, Wiz had nothing he could do but go to the one place that he could fly without Dark's command: Niwa's house. After several minutes of soaring past the breathtaking scenery that had so intrigued me earlier, we eventually made it back into the town. Circling above the houses, Wiz eventually located the Niwa residence and swooped gracefully in the direction of Daisuke's window- which by some great miracle we made it through alive.

As soon as we landed, I let go of Niwa's waist, not wanting to give the wrong impression. Though Dark had said that Niwa liked me… in that way… the phantom thief had been known to plot and scheme behind our backs, hence our current predicament.

"Dai-chan, honey!" I heard an overly-exited, shrill female voice carrying loudly up the stairs. "Is that you? Are you home?"

Suddenly, the bedroom door burst open to reveal a thirty five(ish)-year-old woman, presumably Niwa's mom. She glanced at her son, hair ruffled and wearing nothing but gym shorts, (which, at our school, are really short) and then… she turned her gaze on me.

"OH MY GOD! DAISUKE NIWA WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! HIKARI! THERE IS A HIKARI IN **MY HOUSE! **DAISUKE NIWA YOU WILL GET THIS FREAK OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE HE KILLS US ALL! THE NERVE TO EVEN ATTEMPT TO SNEAK THIS INSOLENT LITTLE…" it went on… and on… and on… each sentence making me scoot back away from her a little more, ruffling Niwa's unmade bed sheets. I noticed Daisuke, whose eyes just got wider and wider as he stared at his frantic, half-crazy mother.

"…AND BANISHED TO A LAND WHERE CATS WILL CLAW OUT HIS EYEBALLS AND SIP AT HIS BLOOD FROM A GOLDEN GOBLET!!" She stood there panting, clutching at her chest. I think she said that all in one breath.

Nice to meet you, too.

"Mom, mom, mom! It's fine! This is Satoshi-kun." I felt chills run up and down my spine as he said my first name for the first time. I loved how he pronounced each syllable with such care… such sweetness… "He is of the Hikari bloodline, yes, but Krad is no longer… _inside…_ of him…"

Niwa's mom cocked her head to the side, obviously confused. I decided that now was a good time to get everybody on the same page.

"If you don't mind, Mrs. Niwa, I believe that I would be qualified to explain the current situation." The woman looked utterly disgusted that I would even _dare_ to open my mouth in her house, but otherwise, said nothing. I began to explain what had happened, skipping some of the gory details, but I think she got the general gist of it. "…And then we flew straight here afterwards… we haven't really thought this through much. I will actually be returning to my apartment, soon, if you don't mind…"

I don't think that Mrs. Niwa had blinked since I started my speal. She stood there, mouth slightly agape, eyes wide.

"So… Dark… is gone?" she whispered.

Niwa and I both nodded at once.

She turned her head to Niwa, her eyes somehow hostile, even on her motherly face. "I want you to bring him back to me. "

"Uh… I'm sorry, Mom, but I don't think I'm able to do that. I mean, he sprouted his own wings, he could be in Timbuktu by now for all we know!"

"I don't care!!" she whispered harshly, temper rising. "I don't care if you have to fly halfway around the world to find my son, you will bring him back to me!"

I blinked, mouth agape. Dark wasn't her son, Daisue was! Dark was… a curse…

"Mooom," Daisuke complained, "I can't control Wiz, though! Only Dark-"

"Then you will find another way! You _will_ bring me my son back or… or… or you aren't coming back into this house! Do you hear me, young man?"

We both looked at her incredulously. "Mrs. Niwa, I'm afraid that what you're asking of your-"

"I WAITED FOR YEARS! YEARS AND YEARS TO HAVE MY MALE CHILD FOR DARK! AND NOW YOU THROW HIM AWAY! YOU THROW YEARS OF MY LIFE OUT THE WINDOW!" She was verging on tears now. "How could you do this to me, Daisuke?" The crazed lady hurtled forward onto her knees, clutching at Daisuke's shirt. Her tears flowed relentlessly.

"Mom…" Daisuke whispered, wrapping his arms around her. "It's okay. It's okay. I'm sure he'll be back. He'll come back."

"No! It's not okay!" The woman was pathetic, beyond help. She would see no reason. "You let him go! You let him… out of you! You were his shell, his contact with our family! We depended on you to keep him together… To keep him here… With me… " She stopped for a few seconds, sobbing. "And now…" she stood up. "You are going to find him. You… _will_… bring him back to me. After all, he's the reason for your existence. You owe him that."

Reason for his existence? There was a new one. I'd have to ask him about that later. The way the lady put it, it sounded as if Daisuke was in love with Dark or something. After Mrs. Niwa had turned on her heel, storming out of the room, muttering something that sounded like "betrayal of cheese", I turned to look at Daisuke.

It didn't surprise me that he had tears welling up in his eyes, threatening to pour out at any moment. I wanted so badly to reach over and hug him; he looked so pathetic. He sat down on the bed next to me, and completely lost it. I wasn't sure what to do as he sobbed, eventually wrapping his arms around the nearest object—me. I returned the embrace, trying to remind myself that he was only seeking comfort, that I was all he had left; or at least I hoped he saw it that way.

"Reason… -sniff- for my… -sniff- existence?" He hiccupped, his salty tears rolling down his cheeks and sticking to my bare chest. "She … was… serioius…" I hugged him tighter to me, lowering my lips to his ear. I had intended to whisper something, but somehow, ended up nibbling a bit on the edge. He flinched, but otherwise, didn't seem to care.

"Niwa…" I whispered, careful not to use his first name and freak him out. "Maybe you'd like… to stay at my house for the night?"

He continued to sob for a moment, then, ever so slightly, nodded his head. I sighed with relief, and though I hated to see him in this torn-up state, it was to my advantage that he wasn't thinking straight. If it was a regular day, he'd probably call me a creep or something.

Several minutes later, I had Daisuke's duffel bag slung over my shoulder, packed and ready to go. I had to select some outfits and other necessities from his closet while he took a hot shower… and I did feel a little guilty as I shuffeled through his underwear drawer. He had let me borrow some of his clothes—Daisuke had shot up to my height about a year ago, so all of his shirts and jeans fit me—and so now I was dressed in a plain black T-Shirt and dark blue jeans.

I sat back down on Daisuke's bed, waiting for him to return from his shower. I pondered on his mother's words to him—reason for his existence? Apparently it had a huge effect on Daisuke, as well, for it was the only thing he had said since the whole fiasco started. I wondered if Dai and Dark had some sort of history together… maybe they were former lovers? It didn't make any sense, since Dark couldn't see Daisuke face-to-face until a couple hours ago, but it was the only solution to come up with. It bothered me… I didn't want to share Dai.

Then, interrupting my train of thought and making me hard on the spot, Daisuke stumbled into the room.

He was wearing nothing but a short, black bath towel, and his dark red hair was wet and falling casually over his eyes. He had tripped on the edge of the door somehow, and fell onto the floor, on his hands and knees, at my feet. The towel was about to fall off, and if he hadn't been facing the floor, I would've seen everything. (By the way, in this fic, for the sake of storyline, Dai doesn't have a bunk bed thing but rather a regular twin bed.)

He sat there in that position for a minute, then realized what had happened and hurriedly covered back up with the towel. "Sorry," he whispered, his face red and staring at the floor. He rushed over to his closet, grabbed the first shirt and pants he saw, and ran back out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

I continued to sit there, eyes wide with shock, my "problem" making itself painfully obvious. I wasn't sure what to do… I had no way to deal with it without making a huge mess for Daisuke's mom to clean up. And that _face_ that he made… that adorably innocent face…

I decided to shift Daisuke's duffel bag over my lap to hide it, since I had no better solution. The Hikari family trademark was to stay calm—painfully calm—no matter the situation. The adorable redhead walked swiftly back into his room a few seconds later, fully dressed, his cheeks slightly pink from the shower and his earlier embarrassing encounter. His hair was still dripping over his face, and his usually firey eyes were still dulled and saddened; it killed me to have to watch my sun loose its light. That was right—Daisuke was my sun. He was the light in my life, and without him, I would wither and die. I would be friendless, comfortless… pointless. But if he was the sun, what was I?

I was the moon. With Daisuke, I was happy. I could relax, and I felt myself… enjoying myself? No, I wasn't enjoying myself. I was enjoying him. (Jeez, that sounds kinky) His happiness could be seen reflected in my very skin, but without him, I had no light. I was just a rock.

"You ready, Daisuke?"

Daisuke turned to look at me, his eyes wide. His expression was that of awe, like I had just told him he won a million yen.

"You… called me Daisuke!" It was true, now that he mentioned it. But he was no longer 'Niwa' to me. I hadn't even thought that name for… well… honestly, since my mortal enemy had been trapped inside of him.

"Yeah, I did. Is there a problem?" He shook his head furiously. "Good. Well, if we have no more business here, I suggest we get going. We've been here for a while—it's already twilight. I'll call the limo, if you don't mind."

"O-okay…" he still seemed to be in a trance. What, it was just a name!

I reached in my pocket, grabbing my cell phone. I flipped it open, hit the number 3 on his speed dial, and held it to my ear as it rang. The driver said that he would be here in about a minute, so I suggested that we wait outside. Daisuke agreed, and we were on our way out.

I had some troubles 'casually' holding the bag across my front. It wasn't my fault that Daisuke had never heard of baggy jeans!

Around the time that we reached the bottom of the stairs, I heard a yell coming from the hallway. It was Daisuke's mom, waving a frying pan over head.

"And just where do you think you're going with that creep? And why is he carrying your duffel bag?"

Daisuke took one look at his mom, and I could see the tears brimming in his eyes. I knew that this conversation was going to difficult for him, so I spoke up. I also didn't him to tell the truth, which would undoubtedly set his mom off on another painful lecture.

"We're going to go look for Dark, Mrs. Niwa. Well, I'm looking for Krad, but I get the feeling that they'll be in the same place, or at least know where the other is. The point being: if we find one, we'll find the other, so we just thought that it would be best to search toge—" but then there was a knock at the door.

I glanced out the door and saw the tail of a black limo, and knew that it was our escape time. "Alright, well, we'll be going now." I grabbed Daisuke's hand, which I originally did so as to get him to leave quickly with me, but he intertwined his fingers with mine and squeezed my hand, making it much, much more. For me, anyway. Sometimes I can be such a sap.

We were soon in the limo, driving along the streets at a fairly slow speed, the black tinted windows not even allowing the light of the streetlamps to seep through the glass. I decided that now was a good enough time to ask Daisuke to explain about… everything his mom had been talking about earlier. He looked fairly calmed down.

"Hey, Daisuke? Do you think you can tell me… about what your mom was saying before?"

"Maybe… -yawn- tomorrow…" And with that, Daisuke drifted off to sleep, his head leaning on my shoulder. I wondered if that was really comfortable—my shoulder was really bony.

Several more minutes later. I felt Daisuke's arms unconsciously snake around my neck from the side, embracing me for the second time tonight. Even if it wasn't intentional, it was still enjoyable. I wanted so badly to wrap my arms back around him… but what if he woke up? I opted for remaining indifferent… just as I always did…

We pulled up to my apartment building. (Does Satoshi live in an apartment, or a mansion?) I probably wouldn't have noticed, I was so focused on the redhead hanging off of my neck, but the driver honked twice, signaling for us to get out. I nodded a 'thanks' up to the front, not knowing or caring if he saw. Unsure of how to get Daisuke up to my twelfth-floor-apartment, I decided to sling the black bag over my shoulder, then carry Dai bridal-style. Dai, hm. I'll have to remember that. That's a nice nickname.

I made my way to the elevator of the fancy apartment building, which had a lobby with marble floors and a fountain with a cherub blowing a horn with water flowing out of it. It looked more like a hotel than an apartment building. The elevator was empty—thank god, I didn't want to have to explain this one—and I stepped inside and made a deal out of pressing the 12 without dropping Dai. The doors closed, and we were on our way up.

The elevator was painfully slow. It took thirty seconds to go up one floor, which meant six minutes for the total trip. It was probably faster to take the stairs. But… somewhere around the third floor… adorable red eyes opened slowly, blinking in the light.

"S-Satoshi-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we?" Oh, right. He had never been to my apartment before.

"We're going to my apartment. It's on the twelfth floor, and this is a really old elevator."

Apparently, Daisuke was still half asleep, because he didn't seem at all embarrassed or uncomfortable being held by me. His eyes closed for a few seconds, then he opened them again.

"Hey, Sato-kun? Can I tell you something if you promise not to laugh?"

I nodded, taking mental note of my new nickname.

"I… I think I'm bi."

Well _that_ wasn't what I was expecting. He blushed a deep red, and frowned a little when I didn't give a reaction.

But then… after a few seconds… I'd made up my mind. Whatever he did afterward… whatever form of rejection I'd receive from my friend… it would be worth it. Because… in that one percent chance that I _wasn't_ pushed away…

I licked my lips, lowering my head down to lightly kiss Daisuke, hoping beyond hope that this wasn't the wrong choice. I had never kissed anyone before, so I wasn't quite sure what to do. But to my great surprise, Dai responded, moving his lips passionately against mine. My body pretty much took over after that, making up for several years of experience that I lacked.

I wasn't even thinking anymore, but I lowered Dai to his feet, my lips still locked to his, and wrapped my arms around his back, pressing him closer and closer to my chest. His knee was suddenly between my legs, prodding my already-firm erection and making me moan softly.

I licked his lips, and as he parted them, slipped my tongue into his mouth, memorizing every nook and cranny. The annoying elevator music played happily overhead, so much more innocent than the slurping and moaning issuing from the entangled boys below the speaker. I never wanted this moment to end.

But it did.

With a 'ding', we reached the twelfth floor, and the door opened. We did not stop until a loud gasp was heard from outside, and I reluctantly pulled myself from Daisuke to find the source. Daisuke's mouth just moved to my neck, oblivious to all else. But I wished he wouldn't… because there stood Mrs. Mitona, my eighty-year old, white poofy-haired, homophobic (afraid of homosexuals) neighbor that had too many cats. She stood there, staring at us wide-eyed.

I, extremely embarrassed, hitched the duffel bag up farther on my shoulder, and had to literally grab Dai's shirt and pull him away. He finally pulled out of his reverie, thank god, and his face turned beat red. I mumbled a 'sorry' as we walked swiftly down the hall, and out of the disapproving eye of Mrs. Mitona.

When we arrived in my apartment, which by the way was extremely small, white, and clean, I suggested that Daisuke go to bed, it was getting late. He looked a little crestfallen, but I promised that I would still be there in the morning. He laughed a little, then started to lay down on the couch.

"Dai, you should really take my bed. I don't think I'm going to sleep much tonight, anyway."

Dai shook his head furiously, frowning. "I'm already intruding. It's all my fault that you have to deal with me…"

He was facing the back of the couch, his back turned to me. The pillows muffled his words. I hadn't bothered to turn the lights on, so all I could see was his outline. I have to admit, his words hurt me. A burden? That's like saying that I'd be better off without air than with it. I walked over to the couch, sitting down next to the small of Dai's back, and began stroking his long-ish red hair. It smelled so good… like peach blossoms.

"Dai-chan…don't you ever, _ever_ think that you are a burden to me. I… well…" I thought about this for a second. Did I love him? Everyone throws that word around… I didn't want to use it lightly. I only wanted to say I loved when I loved. And when I was positive what _love_ is. "You are everything to me. Don't you dare think that you…" but I stopped, spotting the glint of a tear in his eye. I lay down behind him, wrapping one arm around his waist and continuing to stroke his hair in a slow, rhythmic pattern.

"But…" he whispered.

"But nothing. Sleep now, my Dai-chan. Do not worry yourself. It will all work out. I promise." He nodded.

"I'm holding you to that." And with that, he fell asleep.

It took all of my willpower to _only_ hold him, to refrain from continuing what had started in the elevator, to smother his innocence as well as my own. I wanted him… so badly… but for now, this would have to be enough. I didn't want to come off to strong and hurt Daisuke. That would be the end of me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Yaaay! Chapter five! Like it? By the way, there is a lesson to this chapter: do not make out with your friend in an elevator when creepy old cat ladies may be waiting for you at the top.

By the way, if you want to know when the next chapter will be out, please go ahead and look at my profile. Under **updates** it has my 'schedule' which tells when I will update for any of my stories that I am continuing. So if you're wondering… there you go.

What do you guys want to see in the next chapter? Review! Suggestions are needed! NOW! Oh, and would you guys get mad at me if I killed one of the twins? Just wondering…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

So here's the next chapter. I've decided not to do the update dates because I just can't commit to that kind of schedule. We just started school today, so yeeeah… And then I lost my computer charger yesterday… excuses, excuses.

Dear Reviewers,

I LOVE YOU! YOU ARE THE JOY IN MY DAY! For all you non-reviewers out there, I encourage you to write one! If you do I will love you forever and give you some cyber-pocky! In your choice of flavor!

Right now, I'm listening to the full version of the Loituma's Polka song, in order to memorize it. (I bought it on iTunes) So that may be reflected in my work, and I apologize in advance.

Just to let you know, this storyline has NOTHING to do with the books.

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Next Page, Next Day._

For the first time in a long time, I feel like I understand. I understand the curses, I understand Daisuke's family… I finally figured out what a seme is… and I only have one question left. What is the difference between love and lust? I think I have the whole love/hate thing sorted out, but I'm still stuck on the lust. And I'm worried, because I think Daisuke's feelings may end at lust. When I learn the difference, I suppose I will know what he feels. That will be nice. But until then…

I didn't sleep well last night. I got up about an hour after Dai fell asleep to write in here. It's become a sort of habit to write the days' events, seeing as recently, I've found myself never wanting them to end. I want the day to keep going… or at least I could remember what _is_ there. And, unless I bought a video camera, this seems to be the most efficient way to keep these memories alive.

When I eventually did make it to bed, it was around four in the morning, so I didn't want to wake Daisuke by laying next to him. I flopped down onto my bed, so tired that I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. It's a good thing it was Friday, or else I would've had to heave myself up in the morning, which is almost impossible when I go to sleep at 10.

I woke up to bright red eyes staring at me. I blinked several times, wondering if my dream had changed or something, (I had been dreaming about Kei and Krad coming after me with blunt knives and…) but then last night's events came flooding back, and I merely smiled at my guest. But then I realized… he was laying next to me. In my bed. Under my covers.

I obviously didn't mind, but it still did startle me, so I jumped back about a mile and let out a little yelp.

"Dai! What… how… huh?"

He merely smiled even brighter, sitting up straighter in bed.

"I slept over, silly! Don't you remember?"

"Yes, I do, but what are you doing in my bed?" Wow, that sounds so good…

"I got scared 'cause of the thunderstorm. You kept stroking my hair and saying 'it's alright…' and stuff… And I guess I just fell asleep. Sorry… I hope you don't mind…"

I didn't think I'd think I would have forgotten a night like that, but apparently I did. Must've been half-asleep.

"Wow, you really do get bad amnesia in the morning. Would some breakfast help?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't usually eat breakfast. Thanks, anyway," I said, yawning and stretching. Apparently I wasn't quite awake yet…

Dai nodded. "Alright, that's fine. I helped myself to your toast, sorry about that."

"No, feel free," I replied. "I'm not sure why he has the servants buy bread… he knows I never eat it."

"'He'?"

I realized that Dai didn't know anything about me… nor I him… so I decided that it was a good time to get us both on the same page. (AN: If any of these facts are not parallel to the books/shows, I apologize, but these facts are all needed for the storyline. Please don't kill me! #hides in hole#)

"Kei. He's my adopted father. He lives in a big mansion right outside of town and supplies for all of my needs. He kicked me out when I was seven because he thought I was too noisy… with Krad, I mean," I corrected when I saw Dai's shocked face. I was anything but noisy around him.

"Whenever Krad tried to take over, I would resist, but he'd just slam on the edge of my brain, sending a wave of agonizing physical pain coursing through my brain, not to mention the depression it would leave behind, since Krad wasn't physically in my head. Something dealing with the nerves in my head made me think I had a headache… anyway. We never did figure out how to talk to one another…

"Anyway, my stepfather forced me into exile in this apartment, giving me the funds and such that I needed. He even sends servants out to shop for me and clean my clothes and such. But all he's ever done is use me. Or use Krad, rather. I'm not quite sure why he wanted Dark captured, but he was paying Krad boatloads to get it done. They weren't originally enemies, Dark and Krad. It's just that Kei turned them against one another. He has enough money to do that."

After I was done with my schpeal, Dai looked a bit confused, but I think he understood the essence of what I was saying. I still had so many unanswered questions for him, but I didn't want to push him too far. I would wait until he brought up his own curse… his own mother…

I lay back against my pillow, sighing. I didn't know what to do… I had never had someone over to my apartment before. Although, I'm not sure if _anyone_ would know what to do when they had their… was it boyfriend? over after his psychotic mother had an episode and practically forbid him to ever come back… and all the while they both had sadistic angels which were recently let out of their bodies and they're both trying to cope with that… no, I don't think anyone knows.

A few moments later, I felt Dai leaning against my chest. His arms wrapped around my waist, his fiery hair tickling my chin. My hands rubbed his back, tracing circles in the black fabric that was his shirt. He had changed since yesterday—he was now wearing a long black t-shirt and black jeans… a dark look that I wasn't used to seeing on cheerful, optimistic Dai.

"She wasn't always like this, you know," Dai said, nearly a tearful whisper.

"What?"

"My mom," he whined. "When I was little… actually, up until a few months ago… she was perfectly fine. She was always happy, always helping me out… but then… she suddenly… "

His words trailed off, leaving room for any number of things. What happened? What was happening right now? Was there something Dai was hiding from me? I shivered as Dai's hot tears soaked into my shirt. Or, rather, his shirt. I'd never changed out of his clothes last night…

"Dai," I whispered, kissing his head. "It's okay. I'm here. Nobody is going to hurt you."

Dai looked up into my face, his eyes full of tears. "But she _has_! My mom… she's always yelling at me… always irritated for some reason… I don't know how to get her to be nice! She's been, like, going crazy for the past several months and there's _nothing_ I can do about it! Anything… anything I say about Dark…

"There was a time, a while ago, when we got on the topic of how she met Dad. She said that she was really pretty in high school, but she scared all the boys in school away by always asking them, 'Will you give me a boy child?' and my dad apparently was the only one who said yes. Now, do you know why she said... said… that?"

I shook my head, but realized that he couldn't see, since he was on my chest. I whispered a 'no', and he continued.

"Dark goes through the male bloodline. The _male_ bloodline!! I was born for Dark. Ever since I was six, I've been learning to be very agile and quick-thinking so that I can work with Dark. My mom's goal in life was to be the mother of _Dark_! And now that he's gone… Now that he's gone…" Dai sniffed, burying his face deeper into my chest. His little speech made _me _want to cry.

"Dai…"

So… that's it. That's the whole Niwa family thing. It is an honor to host Dark, and because Mrs. Niwa couldn't do it herself… she wanted to at least meet him. She was no better than the fangirls. And worse: she's hurt my Daisuke. She's going to pay. No matter what.

I waited for a few more minutes, waited for Dai's sobs to die down before I spoke. "Dai… what are you going to do?" I whispered, the aching pain pulling down at my voice.

"I don't know," he whispered back, the tears pushing his voice up higher. "I guess… I… I don't know. I don't know what to do… I don't even know if my mom will let me back into her house. I…"

I nodded, understanding. Daisuke didn't _want _to leave his mom. He still loved her, crazy or not. I suppose that's to be expected, if you have a real mom.

"Well, we could try going back there later, if you want…"

He nodded into my chest, and I pulled the blankets up to his chin; he needed all the comfort he could get.

A few minutes later, and he still hadn't calmed. I wanted so desperately to see that smile on his face… to listen to his light, fluttering laugh… I looked down to see his rose red eyes gazing up into mine, tear-stained and weary from the crying. It seemed as if he had run out of tears, almost, but he still sobbed dry sobs. I hooked my finger around his chin, pressing my lips against his for the second time, hoping beyond hope that it would be enough to see him happy again.

Daisuke reacted instantly, his lips moving against mine and allowing my tongue to enter his mouth. His knees moved up to straddle my hips, rubbing our now-erect clothed members against one another's. We both moaned into the kiss, sending reverberations down each other's throats. I was glad to see him at least a little content again. Hell, I was glad he was kissing me back. I was vaguely afraid that last night had just been… his sleep-deprived self or something.

I felt Dai's hands trailing down my chest, leaving a tingling sensation anywhere he had touched. I switched our positions; now I was lying on top of him and my hands were everywhere, memorizing every part of the slender, feminine body beneath me. His silky, red hair trailed through my fingers, his chest rising and falling in time with his heavy breathing. I unlocked my lips from his, tracing them down his jawline and nibbling at his pulse. He whimpered, making my heart soar.

I felt my hands—practically moving on their own accord—move down to the seam of Daisuke's shirt, not able to resist the urge to rip it off, pressing my body against Dai's bare chest. He was so warm… so smooth… I soon found that my shirt was pulled up halfway and I sat up, removing it completely. I bent back down, latching my lips to the beautiful redhead's.

A moment later, Dai broke the kiss, gasping and panting. I didn't want it to end… if I could spend the rest of my life making out with Daisuke, I would.

"Hey… Satoshi-kun?"

"Yeah?" I loved the way he said my name. Have I mentioned that?

(AN: Guys. DO NOT STOP READING! I know that this sentence will probably turn some of you away from this fic, but seriously, I **promise** that there will be lemons. Loads of them. If that makes you happy!)

"I… I'm fifteen."

"Yeah…" I breathed, nuzzling into his hair, breathing in the scent of the shampoo he used. I wanted to remember everything about him… his smell, his taste… the addicting, rhythmic feel of his lips against mine…

"Do you really think… we should be doing… this? At fifteen?"

I frowned, leaning back to look at Dai's worried face. It was true; we were both fifteen. I wanted so badly to think of an excuse, to tell Daisuke that it would be okay, that it wasn't wrong… but I knew in my heart that it would be a lie. I flipped over to lie next to him, panting as heavily as he was.

"I guess… not now. I'm sorry if I scared you…"

I felt Dai shrug next to me. "It's alright, you didn't… really…"

"Dai, I want you to know that my number one priority is you. The _only_ thing that matters to me is you. If something is bothering you, then you let me know, and I'll help you. If you want me to stop, just say so, and I will. I don't want you to _ever_ be unhappy, Dai."

Dai's eyes widened as I spoke. He obviously wasn't expecting this level of commitment, at least not yet.

"I… but… how could… what would… why?" he stuttered.

"I…" I whispered, pondering the question myself. "I don't know. I guess I… you are my friend. My first, my only, my _best_ friend. I care so much for you… you don't even know. You have accepted me, even seemed to like me, so… I guess… this is the consequence."

Dai sighed. It sounded almost like a moan… was he trying to torture me? The sound entered my ears, shivered down my back, and went directly to my pelvis. I remembered my dire need for release, then swung my legs over the edge of the bed, standing, wobbling on my feet… and stepped towards the door.

"I'm going to go take a shower. You can help yourself to any of the food… or anything else… in the house. I'll see you in a bit."

Dai nodded, and I strode out of the room. I proceeded to take my shower… my very, very cold shower.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

OMG I'M SO SOOORRY! I promised some people that there would be lemons in this chapter. But it's just a very mild lime… if even that! Maybe I'll invent a new citrus: orange! So it was an orange.

If you review, I'll put a lemon in the next chapter. I promise. I swear. Wokata?


	7. Chapter 7

Yaay, I'm back to updating really often

Sorry, again, for taking forever. I am currently working on a novel, which is taking up most of my time. I'm looking for an editor (for the novel) by the way, so when I get it posted online I'll put a link to the page if you're interested.

Okay. Please don't make fun of me but I have a few questions. I'm too lazy to look them up, so just answer please…

What's OCC stand for? What exactly does a beta do? Yeeeah… Thanks.

I listened to The Used and Angelspit while writing this. Just an FYI, so that A.) You will get the feel for how this chapter should be and B.) You will learn about the most pwning bands known to the world. (By the way, these are TWO of my several favorite bands. I just feel like some harder stuff right now, #no pun intended#. The only good album by The Used is Lies for the Liars.)

**About this chapter**: Dai and Satoshi are trying to figure out what to do becuase Dai's mom went crazy, and they want to figure out why she lost her rational mind. They also meet some not-so-long lost friends at a carnival, when their classmates appear. And some other unexpected people…

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Same Day, Next Page._

After my shower, changing my clothes, and a lot of convincing Dai into getting out of bed, we finally left the apartment. We got to the elevator, (hand-in-hand, of course) I had to slip my hand in-between the doors in order to stop it from closing; there was no way I was waiting twelve minutes for it to get down to the bottom floor and back again. No matter how fancy this hotel-like apartment was, they couldn't seem to find the time to fix their fricking elevator!!

When we got on, Dai seemed oblivious to the lady who was standing next to us, but I recognized her to be my homophobic neighbor. I blushed, shuffling my feet and looking away, ashamed that she had caught Dai and me making out the night before. She huffed, annoyed, and crossed her arms, tapping her foot as if she was in a hurry to get somewhere. Dai refused to let go of my hand.

When we reached the bottom and were in the lobby of the apartment, Dai looked up to me.

"Hey, Satoshi-kun?"

"Hmmm?"

"Where are we going?"

True, I hadn't thought about that. I walked over to the angel fountain, perching on the edge of it and patting the seat next to me for Dai to sit next to me. It was true, we hadn't really discussed the day's probable activities, so I thought for a moment, tapping my chin.

"I suppose… what if… hmmm…"

Dai cocked his head to the side, frowning. "Well… if we don't have any other plans…"

"Yeah?" I was definitely open to suggestions; I had no idea what to do or where to go.

"Do you think… we could go and see my mom? I mean, we don't have to, but… if we could, I guess…"

I, without thinking, nodded. It was impossible to refuse Dai anything anymore, I realized, so naturally I agreed to see his mother without asking any questions. And, after all, it would be good to ask her some questions… if that was why we were going.

He smiled gratefully, standing and pulling on my hand, a gesture that was meant to tell me to stand up. I did, and we were off.

We took the limo, which was a very quiet ride. The tinted black windows made it seem like nighttime, and Dai merely sat there, not saying a word. After a couple of minutes, I saw tears forming in Dai's eyes. He continued to stare straight forward, but he was obviously falling apart again. I (have I mentioned this?) hate it when I have to see him like that.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and he turned his head into my chest, silently allowing the tears to fall. Somehow he shifted so that he was on my lap, and I leaned against the window, swinging my legs up onto his unoccupied seat. He lay on my chest, clutching my shirt in his fist.

But nothing… and I mean _nothing_… could have prepared for the sound I heard next.

It started with a siren. A fire truck zoomed by, the outline of the red vehicle barely visible past the dark windows. But when we continued to follow it… and eventually stopped behind it… I knew something was wrong.

My first thought was that the driver had the address wrong. I rolled down my window confusedly, wondering where we could possibly be. The driver had been to Dai's house before, hadn't he?

And that's when I recognized the flaming building between Dai's neighbor's houses. The firefighters were already shooting water onto it, but it was merely to stop the fire from spreading too far. The house was already burnt to a crisp. Anything that could be in there… was gone. If Dai hadn't lived there, I would've been massively annoyed that all of these Hikari artworks were getting destroyed.

Dai still hadn't looked up yet, and I knew the only thing I could do to shield my Dai (did I just write _my_ Dai?) from the heartbreak that he was bound to learn of sooner or later. I wouldn't be able to hide it from Dai forever… but perhaps… perhaps… just a little longer… When I noticed that Daisuke didn't stir when the limo stopped, I assumed he was asleep and instructed the driver to turn around.

"Daisuke? Daisuke?" I whispered into his ear as soon as we got back onto the freeway.

Dai's eyes fluttered open, blinking and taking in my appearance. His chin was on my chest, and I wanted so badly to kiss him. _Not now!_ I told myself.

"There's road construction on the way to your house, and the only other way the driver knows is two hours away. By the time we make it, there will be rush hour and we'll have to wait for another two hours to get through it all. I was thinking… we could go back tomorrow, how 'bout?" I relayed the lie as fact, trying to sound as convincing as possible. Dai nodded, turning his head to lay sideways against me.

And that was that. I'd deal with it tomorrow. I'd have one more day before… he found out…

"Hey, Sato-kun?" I smiled at the nickname, and wrapped my arms around Dai even tighter.

"What is it?"

"What are we going to do today?"

I frowned. My plan hadn't gotten that far, and seeing as this book has taken on the characteristics of a journal rather than a planning device, I didn't even think about it.

"Anything's fine, really," I said, indifferent. Might as well have him choose.

"I don't care, either."

We went back and forth for ten or fifteen minutes, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was thinking about how to break it to him, how to tell him… I couldn't bear to see that adorable face, sad and broken…

"What about the carnival?"

"…what about it?"

Dai smiled, his cheek lifting against my chest. "Can we go?"

I pretended to think about it, but honestly, I think I would've agreed to pretty much anything Dai asked of me.

"Yeah, that sounds great. Let me alert the driver. I'm not quite sure where it is, but I'm guessing he knows."

And we were off. Looking back on it that was the best choice, while still at the same time the worst choice he could've made.

When we arrived at the carnival and opened the door, my senses were suddenly hit with a huge wave of noise, smells, and colors. There were about a hundred theme songs playing at once, while some fakey pop music blared on all of the loudspeakers. It smelled of popcorn and hotdogs, as well as gasoline, for some reason. All of the lights and colors blared and blinked as the numerous rides whizzed around. It was a kid's heaven.

I looked over to Dai, who seemed to be in some sort of trance. His ruby-red eyes were opened wider than I thought possible, an open-mouthed smile pulling up at his lips. I could practically feel his bliss radiating from his skin as he stared, and I took his hand. He seemed to be surprised by this gesture, but not unhappy. I smiled.

"So, you ready to go in?"

He nodded eagerly, his red hair bobbing up and down in his face. I did my best to smile, which probably looked more like a grimace, and we stepped forward.

As we meandered through the crowd, hand-in-hand, we _did_ get some odd looks, but I didn't care. Neither did Daisuke. He seemed blissfully happy like a kid at the carnival. Which, in fact, was basically what he was. Eventually, he started to yell out the rides that he wanted to go on.

"Ooh, a _farris wheel! _No, no, I want to do the spininator! Actually, I want to try the vortex!!" Dai squealed as collected the tickets from the ticket booth and we stood there, Dai trying to make up his mind. We stood, back against a random brick wall that just happened to be there.

And that's when I heard _the voice_.

It was a horrible, high-pitched voice, practically shrieking in my ear. Now, you're probably thinking, Krad's back. But you're wrong. It was a voice much more horrendous than Krad's. And, in fact, it was two voices.

"YOU!" Dai and I turned to see the Harada twins, each pointing at one of us, their voices shocked and their expressions murderous. I took a tiny step in front of Daisuke, my instincts telling me that he was in danger. Once I realized what was happening, though, I stepped back, carefully becoming indifferent again. I couldn't look like I had emotions for my classmates. I was a Hikari.

"You… and… you… with the running… gym class…" they stuttered, their voices both weaving together, so that they didn't make any sense whatsoever. I rose an eyebrow.

"Jeez, guys! One at a time!" Dai stepped forward, placing one hand on each of their shoulders.

The short-haired one stared at Dai, then began her little girly rant. Wait… I thought she was the tom-boy?

"Ohmygawd. Daisukeeee! What the hell! I… thought you liked… me! What was up with… the running… and the… then, you didn't come back… we all assumed you guys did something… and now, and now… you've confirmed it. You're together." And with a sniff, she crossed her arms.

Daisuke looked utterly bewildered, his eyes wide and his mouth halfway open. "Riku, what do you mean? What makes you think… I…"

"You were looking at him weird," the long-haired one accused, pointing a little, feminine finger in my face. "You looked like you were in love with him, or at least something. I've never seen you look directly at someone, let alone with that face, and if anyone has the right to get that look, it's_ me._ I've loved you for… well… I mean, not like I didn't love Dark, but you were my _second_ choice for like ever! Ohmygawd!"

I glared at her. "Well, Miss Harada, I'm sorry to disappoint, but I don't want to be second. And fyi… I'm gay. I have no shame in announcing it, and I apologize, but I don't think you would be the kind of girl I would like if I were straight." I turned to Daisuke, about to tell him that it was time to get the hell out of there, (not literally, but you know…) but I realized that he was having his own heated discussion with Miss Short-haired.

"Riku, come _on!_ That was a really, really, really long time ago!! Besides, didn't you say that you found someone else?"

"Yeah, like a _celebrity! _ Like _hell_ he'd go out with me! I was only saying that so you wouldn't pity me… god! You can be so thick, you know. I guess… I'm just so… surprised. That you're gay, I mean. What did you see in me, then?"

"I _told_ you! I'm bi! I like both guys _and-_" But he stopped short, his eyes flicking to a place right between the twins' heads. I turned to look at what he had noticed, and saw myself staring into the faces of…

"Awww, Dai-chan's finally growing up! I _knew _that you'd figure it out sooner or later! Guys just happen to be way hotter… sexier… and all around better than girls. No offense, girls."

"YOU!!" Each of the girls exclaimed, their arms crossing as they pointed to the one that I'm assuming they liked. It would've been comical… if it wasn't for the fact that my two archenemies were standing in front of me… taunting me… mocking me. Where the hell had they been? I asked myself.

"…Dark?" Dai's expression was that of bewilderment. It was almost a deer-in-the-headlights look.

"Yeah, Dai. What, surprised that I… well, we… are at the carnival?"

"YOU'RE TOGETHER TOO??" the long-haired Harada exclaimed; I could've sworn I saw smoke fuming out of her ears.

Krad gave her an isn't-that-obvious-and-why-do-you-care-you-creepy-random-lady look.

"Yes, 'ya got a problem with that?" Krad crossed his arms, menacing.

"YES I HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT!! DARK-SAMA IS MIIINE!!"

Dark turned to look at her as well, along with half of the crowd. And that's about when the fangirls started gathering.

"Omg! It's Daaaaaaaaaaaaaark!"

"Ooh, who's his friend? The blonde? He's kinda hot!"

"Dark-san! It's meee! I'm always at the front of your crowds! I'm your biggest faaaaaaaan!"

I glared at the long-haired girl, annoyed, but that was nothing next to Dark. "What the hell, you crazy person!" He exclaimed as we pushed through the mob of screaming fangirls. "I don't even fucking know who you are?!"

And then the most confusing thing yet happened. Well, a few things, actually. Krad grabbed Daisuke who had just somehow changed places with Dark, and Dark wrapped his arms around _my _waist. I guess they didn't want to get separated in the crowd… I don't really know. Anyway.

Before I could protest, I heard a familiar shriek amongst the screaming girls, but the fact that I believed the woman screaming to be… -cringe- dead…

"Dark! Ohmygawd! You came back for me! Look to your left! Emiko's here to… Hiwatari!? What the-"

Dark looked to his left, as did I, and we saw Dai's mom's face in the middle of the huge group of people… I couldn't have imagined it, could I? No, all three of my companions (the Haradas got lost in the crowd) had looked in her direction.

"Oh, shit. Sorry, Hiwatari, but seeing as you don't have wings… WIZ!"

And suddenly, we were flying once again. Krad was soaring along next to us, clutching a very frightened-looking Daisuke. I was somewhat afraid that he was going to drop Dai, or hurt him or something, but I think that the golden angel knew that neither Dark nor I would let him live through the experience.

After about three hours of flying, (yes, I know it's a long time, but I think Dark wanted to get out of that area of Japan, to somewhere where people wouldn't recognize him. And Dai's spaz-tastic mom wouldn't be able to get to him.) I felt little pellets of water hitting my face and seeping into my clothing.

"Hey, Dark?"

"Yeees?"

"Are we going to be able to escape the rain? Where are we going, anyway?"

Dark shrugged, then nodded in the direction of a rocky mountain.

"Hey, Krad!" he screamed over the now pouring rain.

"Yeeeah??"

"We're going to land in that there cave, alright?"

Krad nodded, and we swooped down between two craggy mountain peaks. We landed with a –thud-, and a few seconds later, so did Dai and Krad.

The cave was a little bigger than Dai's bedroom. It looked like someone had been there before us, even if a long time ago, because there was a pile of wood in the corner for a fire and there were already two sleeping bags on the floor, dusty though they may be.

"…nice." I said, walking over to a petrified-looking Daisuke and wrapping my arms around his waist. His eyes were filled with tears, and I glared at Krad.

"What? What did I do?" As if the stupid, scheming angel didn't already know.

"You hurt him. Somehow."

"No I did NOT! _Just_ because that kid is emotionally unstable doesn't automatically mean that I hurt him!"

"What did you say to him?!" I accused as Dai's tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Nothing! I didn't say anything."

"S-satoshi? W-what… about… t-the… f-fire?"

My eyes widened, then closed. I rested my head on top of Dai's, not caring about the odd looks I was receiving from the angels.

"…Uhhh… I think I'll start a fi-I mean, a campfire. To keep us warm. It's a little chilly in here." And Dark set off to his task. Krad tried to follow, but I gave him a sharp glare and he knew that he had to stay.

"Krad. What was this about a fire?"

Krad rolled his eyes.

"I was just surprised to see that lady there, that's all. I said that it was odd that she didn't even know about the fire yet."

"Fire? Would you care to explain?" I decided right then that I was going to play dumb. No use having Dai mad at me for trying to protect him…

"Well… it's just… we made sure everybody was out of the house… and we got all of Dai's valuables and art and such… it was Dark's idea, really…"

"WAS NOT!" Dark called from across the room… er-cave.

"We kind of… sort of… lit the Niwa house on fire."

Dai clutched at the back of my shirt, pressing up against me with all of his force. He accidentally rubbed our members together, and I had to bite my tongue to stifle a moan. _Not now!!_ I told myself.

"You did WHAT?" I yelled, my rage becoming apparent. It felt odd to show this kind of emotion, but recently, I'd been breaking all of my self-made rules.

"Yeah. We thought that it might make Emiko less crazy... like maybe she would start to notice the few things she had left, like Daisuke, but… anyway. She's at the carnival right now, apparently, and it looks as if now she'll _never_ get over Dark. I think it was our last hope…"

I stared into Krad's innocent-enough face, and realized… he was right.

Mrs. Niwa was never going to get over the disappearance of her 'son'. She was crazy.

"Hey, Dai?" I whispered into his ear, and he clutched at me even tighter. "Why don't we go and sit by the fire? I think it might make you feel better, and I have some questions for Dark and Krad."

Dai nodded. We walked over to the fire, and I sat down, Dai landing in my lap. Krad sat down on Dark (on his lap, duh.) and the questioning began.

"So, where have you been?"

"Well," Dark began, smirking. "I was chasing Krad all over Japan for a while. He was 'hurt' or something. I realized that I wouldn't be able to survive without another half, and since I no longer have to deal with a tamer, I decided that I should look for a half that I could just have with me all the time. Since Krad and I are from the artwork, I thought that he was probably the best choice.

"And then I finally found him drunk in a bar, and that's when I explained myself and in his drunken state, he just kept trying to make out with me."

I noticed Krad's blush, and smirked. "Dark, you can spare them the gory details, you know."

Dark giggled (yes, giggled) and continued. "Well, since then, we have been staying in these mountains. All of the caves have at least one sleeping bag and some firewood, don't ask me why. We go down to the nearby town to get food, and lucky for us, they aren't all that modernistic and they don't have TVs to watch us on. Stealing from them is boringly easy."

I cocked my head to the side. "So that's it? You're together now?"

"To some extent, yes. We don't feel the same kinds of emotions as you humans do, but they are somewhat similar. We don't have love, but we do have a strong companionship kind of thing… like a best friend-"

"With benefits…" Krad added.

"Yes. That's the basic idea."

I nodded.

"I figured out that your step-dad was paying Krad to capture me, and I kind of somehow… stopped hating him. I don't really know why, it's completely irrational."

Dai had finally stopped crying, and he was now sitting on between my legs, facing Dark and Krad, who were in a similar position.

"Oh, and Satoshi-sama?" Krad said, using my first name. I hated when he used my first name. Even if he wasn't _really_ evil.

"What is it."

"Dark and I are going to be in another cave, since I want to give you and Dai some time alone. And I don't want you to hear us, either."

All of us except Krad blushed, then Dark have him a light smack on the shoulder.

"Krad. They're young. Don't taint their pure little minds."

"Oh, yeah, and you didn't. With that whole 'omg I know! Let's rape Krad and then they'll accidentally have sex at the same time!' thing. They're totally clean."

"You didn't have to bring that up," Dark muttered. "And I did not _rape_ you! You were completely willing!"

"Uh-huh, sure."

"YOU ADMIT IT!"

After about five minutes of arguing, they started making out, then left. It was quite awkward. I'm glad I don't have to live with them. That would be quite hellish. I've already had to witness them… once… I shudder to remember that little incident…

"Hey, Satoshi-kun?" Dai turned so that he was looking into my face, his adorable eyes full of lust and curiosity.

"Yeah?"

"…What is love?"

I sighed. "I… I don't know, Dai. That's a question I've wanted answered for a long time. I… I don't know."

"…oh."

I sighed, staring at the fire licking at the wood. The storm raged on outside, though the low rumbles of thunder were quite far off.

"I think… it might mean…" I whispered, thinking. "Maybe love is when you would do anything for someone. You would literally die for that person. You want that person to be happy, and will do anything to achieve their happiness."

Dai nodded. "Okay."

"Why do you ask?"

We both watched the flames again. The wood was rapidly turning to ash, the silvery blackness shriveling up within the orange light.

"I think I'm in love with you."

My heart skipped a beat, even though I had seen that answer coming. And knew that it was most likely not true. Unless..

"'In love'?"

"Yeah."

I then realized something. To be 'in love' and to 'love' were two completely different things. I have no idea when or why it hit me, but it did. 'In love' is a short-lived thrill that is beautiful… while it lasts. You can choose to act on it or not… but it's when a certain person looks perfect to you no matter their flaws—they may be a mass murderer, but you'd find some way to blow past it.

I wasn't quite sure to respond to Dai's confession. I didn't know what to say—I was so confused about my feelings. I felt like if I said anything, it would have to be a lie… so I just did the obvious thing and leaned down to kiss the redhead.

He responded immediately, parting his lips and allowing my tongue to prod around, he rubbed his tongue against mine affectionately, a moan escaping my lips.

I shifted the position so that I was laying on top of Daisuke, my knees straddling his waist, my hands resting on his chest. I felt Dai's hands running through my hair, he bucked his hips, forcing another moan out of my mouth.

It really surprised me when Dai's hands began to fiddle with the seam of my shirt, eventually slipping it up past my chest. I sat up so that he could remove it completely, then did the same for him. He smiled, then leaned up to kiss me once again.

I heard a little giggle-like thing come from Dai's mouth—a highly seductive giggle. It reverberated throughout our mouths, vibrating down my throat. I felt the redhead's chest rising and falling below me, he was practically gasping. I was a little afraid that this was going to far… but…

I traced my lips to Dai's ear. "Dai… do you… want to stop?" I whispered seductively, praying to God that he would say no.

"…only if you want to," was his reply as he minutely pressed his clothed member into mine, making me gasp. I nipped at the hollow beneath his ear, then traced my tongue down his chin and made my way down his neck. I heard a moan, my body telling me that this was the place that Dai liked. I bit down softly, flicking my tongue over the pink mark.

Does it seem at all odd that I've been friends with Daisuke for a total of two days? But… I wasn't exactly thinking about that little fact right then.

Dai tugged at my hair as I nipped at his nipple, moaning loudly. _If that's his reaction for just that…_ I thought…

I wasn't even sure what I was doing any more. I wanted all of Daisuke, I wanted to know what every inch of his body felt like, what it tasted like. Somehow Daisuke and I had ended up against a wall (don't ask how) with Dai's back schlumped up against the craggy surface, my stomach in between his legs.

I began to fiddle with Dai's belt. (Oh, _now_ he has baggy jeans. Great.) Suddenly, belts became my mortal enemies. I kept trying to get it off, but it just didn't want to. Eventually, Daisuke moved his hands down to help me, and when he was finally beltless, I effortlessly slipped his jeans off, then his boxers.

Writing this all down now, it sounds _so…_ odd. But as I said, I want to have an accurate description of my day…

I began to fondle with Dai's fully erect member with my tongue, licking from the base to the head, then back again. Dai moaned loudly, and I had to wrap my arms around his waist to keep him from bucking into my mouth and choking me. I took his head into my mouth, beginning to bob my head (as in the head on my neck) up and down. I began at a slower pace, but rapidly increasing, making Dai cry out every once in a while.

It wasn't too long before Dai came, shooting his essence into my mouth. It was somewhat salty, but at the same time, delicious, just because of whom it was. I eagerly swallowed it all, the hot white liquid flowing down my throat. And, even though I had no idea what I was doing… I think Dai enjoyed it.

I re-captured Daisuke's lips with mine, re-adjusting my position so that he was sitting more comfortably against the wall, rather than half-sitting, half-laying.

"Sato… shi?" Dai whispered through pants. His voice was so cute… so taunting… If I could, I'd eat that too.

"Yeah?" I murmured back, my voice low in order to be controlled.

"What about you?"

Dai reached his hand down, running it up my thigh and cupping me through my jeans. I gasped as I saw Daisuke's more assertive side.

"What about…ungh… me?"

Dai leaned up to whisper in my ear. "You could fuck me… if you want."

I felt my eyes widen. Was this really _Daisuke?_ Or could I have possibly died and gone to heaven? I'm thinking that the later is most likely, but either way, I was in a sort of trance as Dai nipped my ear, and then proceeded to tug slightly on the waistband of my jeans.

I captured his mouth with mine, giving him the okay, and I allowed him to slip my jeans and boxers off at once. He wrapped his hand around my erection, earning a moan from my mouth.

"Hey… Dai?"

"Hmmmm…?"

I thought about it for a second, and then decided on the best way to do this. I remembered what Dark had been doing to Krad, and suddenly realized what a seme was.

"I think this would work best if you were laying down."

Dai nodded, not asking any questions, and grabbed one of the sleeping bags, lying down on his back. I spread his legs a little wider, wondering how exactly I would be able to fit into him, especially considering the fact that he had no experience.

So. Prepare him. Good idea. I put three fingers into my mouth, then leaned forward to press one of them into his entrance. I saw his face scrunch up, and, worried that I'd hurt him, I stopped, watching him tentatively.

"Go on…" Dai prodded, voice heavy with lust.

I nodded, pressing a second finger through, and eventually, adding a third. I felt him beginning to loosen up, and relax a little. I pulled my three fingers out, Daisuke whining. I waited for a moment, then lined myself up… penetrated his entrance.

"Uuuunngh!!" Dai wailed, though whether from pain or pleasure I couldn't be sure. I stopped, though only half was through, and waited for him to nod to continue.

Daisuke was so warm, and tight… I can't think of a more pleasurable sensation. I just sat there, inside of him, for a while, until he whispered, "Are you going to move or something?" I smirked, then pulled halfway out, only to push back into him. (I didn't do it as hard as Dark did, since… well, I didn't want to hurt fragile little Daisuke…)

I repeated the process again, and again, each time earning a tiny moan from Daisuke. "S-satoshi? Go faster… harder… just anything… I want more…" He whispered. I smiled, and obliged.

I didn't realize that it felt so much better like this. It took all that I had not to pound into him too hard now, since I was already doing it pretty hard. I would pull out, slam back in, eventually Dai was moaning loudly with every one.

I wrapped my arms around his back, pulling him up to a sitting position so that I would have a better angle. He wrapped his legs around my waist, now moving his body up and down to match my thrusts. I reached forward and wrapped my hand around his member again, fondling with it so that he would come before me.

A few seconds later, he came into my hand, tightening his ass around my cock. With one last thrust, I came as well, collapsing into his chest and falling backwards against the sleeping bag.

"I love you… Daisuke."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wow. Extreme lemon. I think Satoshi knows more than he's letting on, don't you? (Just kidding, he was completely innocent before this chapter…)

I read somewhere that every time you review, you save a fairy. So save the fairies, and review! Free cyber pocky to all my reviewers! Because I love you with allll my heart! And please give my suggestions, comments, what should I do with the story… etc…

Just to let you know, the song that I listened to during the lemon was Situations by Escape the Fate. If you like that kind of music… look them up! The song is quite inspiring when it comes to citrus.


	8. Chapter 8

I usually start a chapter right after I finished the last one, but I needed a day to think it over

I _usually_ start a chapter right after I finished the last one, but I needed a day to think it over. Now that I have my idea, I guess I'll get started. I decided to put Takeshi in here just to be funny… I'm still trying to decide weather or not to kill him. xD

Yeah, it's one of those 'because I feel like it' filler Truth Or Dare laugh out loud fics.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Next day, Next page_.

Do you know what the worst way to start the next day is? No, guess again.

It's to wake up in a cave with your best friend lying naked next to you, his annoying camera-equipped friend standing at your feet. Thank god we had the sleeping bag, which we had miraculously both slipped into…

It all started when I heard a loud **click** noise, followed by a flash. I opened my eyes, blinking furiously.

I saw Dai's adorable face, sleeping and peaceful. But then I looked up to see Saehara Takeshi, a gigantic black camera raised to his eye, a huge grin on his face.

"Wow, you're finally _awake!_ Dude, I thought you'd never get up. I've been snapping pictures for _ages,_ seriously dude!" (AN: Sorry about the odd hippiness, but he just always seemed like the kind of person who would say 'dude' a lot…)

I blinked, not quite awake, then my mind switched on and I went into overdrive.

"SAEHARA! _What the hell are you.._ Oh my god how did- what?? GET OUT!" I yelled, angry and confused at the same time. How did he get here?

"Dude, seriously. Just like calm down. Interesting place you've found, though."

"GET OUT!!" I yelled, sitting straight up and pointing towards the mouth of the cave.

"Okay, okay, _jeez, dude!_ Get dressed, I'm coming back in five."

I heard a moan issuing from the redhead on my chest, then Dai began to move.

"_Out._" I whispered angrily, and Saehara obliged, trudging slowly outside towards… wait. Was that _long, silky, brown hair_ flying near the mouth of the cave?

Once Saehara was out, and I decided that the brown hair was an illusion, I sat up, Dai finally opening his eyes, recognizing where he was.

"…oh my god."

I blinked, looking down on Daisuke. He was gazing up into my eyes, looking both awe-struck and… scared?

"Did we…?"

I sighed, shifting so that Dai was lying comfortably on his back before standing and pulling on my clothes from the day before. Daisuke didn't seem to realize that anything different had happened; he was too lost in his own world.

"Come on, Dai-chan. Get up. You only have a couple of minutes before Saehara gets back…"

He stood willingly, in a slight daze, the sleeping bag draped over his shoulders. I started another fire as Dai slipped his clothes on; despite the fact that it was late May, it was really chilly… wherever we were.

Dai came and sat down next to me by the fire. He leaned his head against my shoulder.

"Hey, Sato-kun?"

"Yeah?"

Dai paused, sighing. "What am I going to do now?"

"Well, I guess-" I was interrupted by a very loud exclamation from just beyond the mouth of the cave.

"Time's up!! We're coming in now!!" 'We'?

I turned to see Saehara, followed by the Harada twins, who were holding hands…? I stood promptly, as did Dai.

"Okay," I said, trying my best to keep a blank face. Hikari, Hikari… I murmured in my head… "Now you three are going to tell us how… why… when… you figured out where we were."

"Feeling bossy at all, Satoshi?" Saehara smirked, taking a step closer.

"You have no right to call me by my first name, _Saehara,"_ I spat.

Dai stepped forward. "Guys, guys, stop. Why don't we just sit down and… wait. Takeshi? What _are _you doing here?"

"I agree, let's sit," the short-haired twin said, gesturing to the fire. We all gathered around it, then started our question-and-answer.

"So. You three," I glared at each one in turn. "Explain."

Takeshi sighed. "When you two left so unexpectedly, I must say, it scared me. You don't really talk to each other at school, so my first thought was that you were secretly dating or something. I see that I was right, but anyway…

"After school, I went to Dai's house to see if you guys were there. I rang the doorbell, and some crazy old man answered. I asked where Dai was, and he said that he didn't know; something about an angel and Timbuktu? He gave me this weird necklace thing," Takeshi lifted the beautiful heart-shaped pendant that I recognized to be the Shounen ai Kokoro that Dai had stolen a few days previous.

"He went on about my eyes and how they told of my true feelings or something. Anyway. Last night around twilight, it started glowing… and then I was lifted a few inches from the ground. I started floating –and screaming—and eventually drifted slowly out the door to my house. I was so freaked out… but then remembered that the old man had said something about the necklace taking me to Dai.

"I passed by the Haradas' house, and they saw me, and started to follow me. They were really scared at first and tried to get me to stop floating away, but when they touched my hands, they couldn't let go. They had to come with me.

"After that, we swapped stories, me telling them about the necklace and them explaining their encounter with you guys at the carnival.

"A few minutes later, we approached a taxi. The necklace put us on the ground, allowing the twins to let my hands go, and made it obvious that we were supposed to get in the cab. I said the name of these mountains—not knowing what or why I was saying this—and we were off. He drove us to the very edge, and then the girls took my hands and we floated up here.

"So basically, when I got up here, my suspicions were confirmed… and I had to get some pictures. You two are just too cute together!!"

I noticed that Dai was blushing heavily. I smirked.

And then Dark and Krad walked in.

"DARK!"

"BLONDIE!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Were the responses we received from the three visitors.

"Hey, I have a name, short-haired lady. It's Krad. Just Krad. Satoshi-sama? What are these people doing here?"

"Long story," I replied, sighing, then turning to Saehara. "One second. You like Daisuke?"

Saehara frowned. "I… I guess…"

I felt a pang of annoyance touch the bottom of my stomach. I glanced at Dai, who was shifting uncomfortably. Apparently he wasn't expecting this.

"But, dude, I seriously didn't know until a while ago."

Dark rolled his eyes. "You idiots are seriously overrated. All this I like this person shit. Just fuck who you can and enjoy your life. End of story."

Daisuke glared at him. "Daark! That's meeean!"

"Seriously, pervert," the short-haired one said, glaring. I really need to learn their names…

I smirked at her. "Said the one who stalked Daisuke halfway across the country…"

"HEY! It's not _my _fault that that flipping magical necklace carried us here!"

"You could've left when you got to the taxi."

"Could not!"

"Stalker."

"Idiot."

Silence.

"Hey, anybody know what time it is?" Krad asked, glancing at his bare wrist. Saehara looked at his watch.

"It's around three. Dai and Hiwatari sleep really late. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. I was thinking that we should probably figure out what to do today…"

After another hour or so of going back and forth between all of us, talking about the possibilities for the day's activities, we finally decided that we should find a way to amuse ourselves in the caves, since Dark couldn't go anywhere without being stalked. Eventually, one of the twins suggested Truth or Dare.

Takeshi grinned. "GREAT IDEA! Why didn't I think of that??"

I looked to Daisuke to see if we wanted to play. (As in, if he wanted to, I did, too.)

Dai smiled brightly, looking over to Dark. "Hey, Dark?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember… that Truth or Dare box that you made with that feather on my birthday?"

Dark paused, then a mischievous grin appeared on his face. He held up his fingers, a feather appearing between them. I was honestly confused, but Takeshi was laughing his head off.

"What's so funny, Saehara?" I asked.

"Dai! That… is… going… to be… I REMEMBER… THAT BOX!"

"What?"

Dai smiled, turning to me. Apparently Krad and I were the only ones who were in the dark about this.

"Last year at my birthday party, Dai made this box with a feather. It has a bunch of cards for random truth or dares in it, and basically, the person doing the asking gets to draw a card for the one who's being truth or dared. They read it aloud, and then the dared/truthed has to do it."

"Ah."

Suddenly, a purple light glowed throughout the room, and in Dark's hands sat a black chest with silver lining. In curvaceous, swirling silver writing the words Truth or Dare? were scribed on the top.

(AN: I would like to thank tordol . com for the lovely Truth or Dare ideas. I'm not creative enough to come up with them on my own, and I want to be amused when writing this, too. xDDD By the way, the order of the people in the circle goes (from left to right) Satoshi, Daisuke, Dark, Krad, Takeshi, Risa, Riku.)

"I'll go first," volunteered Dark. "Alright, Daisuke. Truth or Dare?"

"Ummm… truth."

Dark rolled his eyes, then drew a card from the black box. He cleared his throat, then began to read. "Tell the group about your best kissing experience. (Who was it with, how long did it last, how did they kiss you, what happened afterwards?)" (AN: I laughed so hard when this one came up… xDD)

Dai turned as red as his hair, and my heart skipped a beat. I was suddenly loving Dark's mystery box, intent on hearing Dai's response.

"Uh… well… I guess… it was probably the night that I figured out that I liked… guys." I noticed Takeshi leaning forward a bit, and Dark's smirk was so wide I guessed that his face was going to split in two soon.

"Go on."

"Um… well… I woke up in the elevator with Satoshi… and then… he kissed me, and it was pretty long I guess, I don't really know… I was just caught up in the moment, you know?

"It felt so different from kissing a girl. It just felt so right… and then… the door opened, and some creepy old lady glared at us, and we had to leave."

Krad burst out laughing at that. "Creepy old lady? I have to say, that's not how I expected it to end…"

Dai reached out for the box. "Okay… Risa. Truth or Dare?"

Risa grinned. "Truth, I guess."

Dai read. "Have you ever done something so bad that you felt guilty enough to confess? Who did you confess to and what happened when you told them?"

Pause. "Em… Not really… I don't do bad stuff." We all rolled our eyes and groaned, then she looked to Dark. "_Dark…_ Truth or Dare?"

Dark laughed. "Do you even have to ask? Dare, baby!"

"Ahem. Okay. You have one minute. Try to take all of your clothes off without using your hands. Any clothing that has not been removed will remain off for the rest of the game. Any that you have successfully taken off may be put back on."

Dark smirked. "Alright."

Takeshi pressed a button on his watch with a –beep-, and Dark began to struggle with the clothing. He flapped his arms to remove his shirt somehow, but the watch beeped while he was unsuccessfully attempting to pull off his tight leather pants with his feet.

"Crap. Oh well. Hey, do I have to take my boxers off?"

"NO!"

"YES!"

Krad rolled his eyes. "No, you don't have to."

Dark nodded, and removed his pants, replacing his shirt.

My heart sunk as I felt his gaze on me. I really didn't want to do this… "Hiwatari? Truth or dare?"

I thought about it for a moment. "Truth."

"Boring." Dark reached into the box. "…okay. What is your biggest character flaw that someone else has pointed out? What is your biggest physical flaw that someone else has pointed out?"

I sighed, trying to remember the flow of comments I got from Krad every day when he was in me. I had blocked them out after a while… "Eh… for the character flaw one, I tend to be extremely unsympathetic and insensitive."

Dai looked over to me, shocked. "No you aren't!"

Everybody turned their heads to a slightly blushing Daisuke. "Yes, he is."

Dai shut up. "And I have huge ears."

I looked over to Krad. "Krad, your turn. Truth or Dare?"

"I'm going to go with Dare."

I reached for the box, pulling a card. I read it in my head. "…my _god._" I whispered.

"What? What is it?" Krad asked eagerly. I frowned.

"Shut your eyes or be blindfolded. Each member of the group then places their genitals in your hand. You must feel them and identify who the person is."

I saw several members of the group's mouths drop open.

"I think this is more of a dare for the rest of the group than one for Krad," the long-haired commented. "My god, are we going to do this?"

Dai's eyes were really wide. "Are you seriously expecting me to let Krad touch me? Are you crazy?"

Some of us laughed. Some of us didn't.

"I have an idea, Daisuke," I said, turning to him. "How about you lead Krad around the room-er-cave, and that way we don't have to go over to him or anything."

Dai nodded.

"Hey," Takeshi interjected, "can we leave our clothes on?"

I quickly glanced around the room, noticing that everyone was pretty skimpily/tightly dressed anyway. The twins were both wearing those strappy shirts which were skin-tight, (AN I was going to say kamis but that would sound weird if Satoshi knew what they were called…) and Dai and I were both wearing jeans made out of fairly thin material. Dark was in boxers… "Yeah, I think we can." I thought I might have seen a hint of a frown on Krad's face, but I couldn't be sure.

Dai stood awkwardly, stepping around the fire to Krad, who stood as well.

"Spin him in circles, so he doesn't know where he is!" the long-haired twin commanded, and pretty soon, a very confused, unbalanced Krad was standing there, waiting for Dai to continue. Dark had made a black handkerchief appear over Krad's eyes so he couldn't see anything.

"Alright, Krad, are you ready?" Dai asked mockingly. Krad nodded, and Dai proceeded to lead Krad over to… yeah, it surprised me, too. Takeshi was first. Saehara glared at Dai.

"Okay, it's a guy. Here."

Dai took Krad's hand, pressing it against Takeshi's ankle so as to let him know where his fist victim was.

Krad's hand crawled seductively up Takeshi's leg, or at least that's how it looked to me. He cupped his hand around Takeshi, making him squirm a little.

"This is Saehara."

All of our mouths fell open. "HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT!" Saehara exclaimed, a little scared.

Krad shrugged. "I could feel that you were freaked out by my touching you like this," he said, removing his hand. "I know that Dark would've been turned on, but relaxed, and Satoshi… would have done everything he could to remain indifferent, as part of his 'Hikari pride'. And I really hope neither of the girls feel like that…"

I smirked. What Krad said made sense, and as Dai stood Krad up and spun him around three more times, I began to wonder if this was worthwhile.

Dai led Krad over to the short-haired twin this time. She, too, glared at him, then Daisuke let Krad place his hand on her stomach. "It's a girl, Krad."

Krad nodded, then traced his hand up to her breast. She visibly shuddered.

"Hmmm… I'm sorry, I don't know your name, but you're the short-haired one, aren't you?"

Again, all of our mouths hung agape. How the hell…?

"Y-yes…"

"Ah," Krad said, standing again. "You're bigger than your sister."

I couldn't help but snicker at that. Only Krad…

Spin. Stop. He was this time directed to Dark. He cupped him, then realized who it was and started groping him, trying to kiss him.

"God, dude, will you just play the game!" Takeshi exclaimed, annoyed.

Krad smirked, sitting up. "Fine. I think we all know who that is."

After Krad had successfully guessed each of us (wow, I was impressed and a little annoyed…) it was his turn to Truth or Dare the short-haired girl. I wasn't sure if he was trying to get her to flirt with him or what, but he was paying almost as much attention to him as he was Dark.

"Alright, er-what's your name?"

"Riku."

"Okay. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

A mischievous grin spread across Krad's face, and he drew a card. His eyes scanned the card, then he looked up. His eyes flitted between the twins, and he coughed nervously.

"Em. Make out with the person directly to your left for… two minutes…"

I snickered. This was going to be interesting. I'd heard of twincests before somewhere…

'Riku' looked to her sister, her cheeks a little pink, then shrugged and pressed her lips against the long-haired girl. Takeshi beeped his watch, setting a timer. At first, the girls were sort of timid, almost unmoving, but then eventually it got kind of… well…

After thirty seconds or so, I saw that Riku had slipped her tongue into her sister's mouth. (AN: After this sentence, my Mom looks up from her movie and says to me: So, Kira, what are you writing? My HOMOPHOBIC mom…) Risa… or I think that's her name… responded immediately, moaning and wrapping her arms around the slightly taller girl. Riku leaned forward, sinking her hands into the other's hair and moving her mouth down to suck at Risa's neck…

_Beep beep beep beep! Beep beep be-_ Takeshi stopped the stopwatch. But the kiss didn't end.

"Um," Dark said, an eyebrow raised. "AHEM!" They both looked up, slightly dazed, their vision out of focus. "Riku, it's your turn."

Riku sat up, flushed, her hair ruffled. We all stared at her as she shifted, embarrassed, towards the box.

"Erm… who hasn't gone yet?"

The rest of the day continued on. It seemed as though Dark's Truth or Dare box was endless, so we continued for hours and hours. It was around ten when we finally decided to split up.

"So," Dark said, leaning back against one of the sleeping bags. "Where will you three be staying tonight?"

Takeshi shrugged. "I guess… is there somewhere we _should_ stay? My parents are gone for the weekend, and Riku and Risa already called their house and said that they had studying to do for the weekend. It wouldn't really be prudent for us to go back, seeing as we have no need or method of returning alive… unless we feel like going cliff diving."

"You could stay in the caves. There are three or four left, and the twins could share…"

They all nodded, and soon, after several 'goodnights', they were gone. I was glad to be alone with Dai again, I'll admit it.

When they had all flown off (Dark had to carry the Haradas, one in his arms, on one his back, while Krad was stuck with Saehara) Dai turned back to me, sighing.

"So now what do you want to do?" he asked, walking over to me. I was leaning against a wall by the fire, watching the flames lick at the wood.

"I don't know. Anything." Dai crossed the cave, kneeling between my legs, looking into my eyes. I gazed back, loosing myself in the deep red pools of beauty.

"I know that you want to do _something._ You can't be _that_ apathetic."

"I really don't care. I want you to be happy. Whatever it takes to get that."

Dai sighed, leaning on my chest. "You would do… anything?"

I nodded curtly. "Of course. Absolutely anything."

Daisuke seemed to ponder this for a moment. (As the author tries to decide what Dai should do to Sasuke) "…Would you… dress up in a sailor uniform and do the caramel dance?"

"If that's what you want."

"Would you sing all twenty-three verses of Miss Lucy Had Some Leeches in the middle of the mall?"

"If it would make you happy."

"Would you kiss me?"

I hooked my finger under his chin, pulling his lips to mine. We kissed passionately, and it was unlike anything we've done before. Even after the previous night's activities, the kiss seemed to be better. It was like gears fitting together in a clock, we were made for each other. Our tongues fit together like a puzzle, our lips moving in just the right way. The way Daisuke ground his hips against mine left me begging for more, made me want to rip all of his clothes off right then, and fuck him so hard he wouldn't be able to walk the next day. That's what my body thought.

But I knew that if I did such things… it would either A. make Dai loose his trust in me or B. hurt him in some way. I wouldn't risk my Daisuke getting hurt. I couldn't.

Dai broke the kiss first, his lust-filled eyes locking with mine. I saw a smirk playing at his lips, and I wondered what he could've been up to.

And then he stood. And walked away. I watched him curiously as he plopped himself down by the edge, staring out at the starry sky.

"Dai?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

He looked back at me, smirking. "Nothing."

"I know that smile," I commented. "You are definitely not doing nothing."

"Yeah, I am. I'm trying to see if you have any self-control."

I frowned. "What?" Now I was really lost.

"I'm wondering if you have any self-control. So I'm sitting over here, to try to help you."

I stood, walking over to my Daisuke. He looked so beautiful, his feminine features enhanced by the moonlight. "What do you mean, 'self control'?"

"You know. If you can keep your hands off me."

I frowned. "Dai… if anything we've been doing has been… too much… you could just _say _something. I swear I'll stop-"

"No, that's not what I mean! What I'm saying is… I want to know if you're really doing this for me, or if it's for you?"

"For… for me?" I almost laughed. "Why the _hell _would I do something for me? I just _don't do that_, Dai! I'm not that kind of person! I live for you, I breathe for you. If you want me to stop, I'll stop. If you want me to jump off a bridge, I'll jump. I-" I looked down to see that Dai had tears in his eyes. I was standing above him, and decided to sit. Our legs were dangling off of a cliff.

"But… why?"

"Because," I whispered. "You are the light in my world. Without you… I'm nothing. I'm darkness. I'm dead."

Dai flung himself on top of me, squeezing me so tight that I was surprised that I stayed in one piece. He was sobbing—and laughing—at the same time. I felt tears of frustration budding at the corners of my own eyes; it was impossible to convey my feelings through words alone.

We lay there for a while, holding each other, for a while, then eventually Dai spoke up again. "Hey, Satoshi?"

"Hmm?"

He moved his lips to brush my earlobe. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Another pause. I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what.

"Will you ever leave me?" He whispered. What a silly question.

"Not unless you want me to.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Okay, not quite sure how to end that, but that's the end of this chapter. Obviously. I had a lot of fun reading the funny dares that the characters got…

I'm having a serious brain-dead time. I just don't know where to take this story. I probably won't be posting another chapter for this fic for a while, since I'm fresh out of ideas… and I want to write something else for a while. I'll probably continue my SasuxSato fic for now, which only has a couple of chapters. If you haven't read it, you should. Well not yet, but when the good part comes out.

Review. If you want me to continue this series, I need MOTAVATION, people!! Grrr…

Okay, thanks for reading. xD

Haha. Moo.


End file.
